


Indulgences

by arpita



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Distance, F/M, The Sequel goes on and on and on, well Bhalla is still not downright evil and still evil, yeah well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/pseuds/arpita
Summary: Bhallaladeva and Vallabhi still keep their distance from each other. However, Bhalla hopes that she might come around soon.





	Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts), [Medhasree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medhasree/gifts), [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gada Parva](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930655) by [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini). 



> 1\. A few of the characters in here are entirely fictional, at least, their names haven't been mentioned anywhere in the films. 
> 
> 2\. A distinct canon-divergence might, _might_ be on the cards. But the author being a total pantser still doesn't know. 
> 
> 3\. Feedbacks, suggestions, comments, improvements, glitter, ~~non-glitter~~ are always welcome! <3

“Give me a tour of the weaponry.” an instruction comes.

Malini stood, aghast, flabbergasted even. 

“The _weaponry_ , My Queen?” she inquired incredulously.

“Yes, precisely. The weaponry.” Vallabhi answered. 

“But, My Lady,” the attendant fumbled at a loss for words, - “The King-”

-“ Won’t have your head for this, I assure you.”- the tremulous attendant was cut short by the Queen.

“My Lady,” she resumed, trying to reason with her once again, “The King might not like it.”

“The King doesn’t like a lot of things, _except_ , mindless violence, perhaps,”- Vallabhi said, “That doesn’t set any restrictions for me, at least within the Maahishmati palace.”

Malini kept her eyes lowered. Surely, Bhallaladeva had found a suitable bride for himself after all, she mused. 

“In that case, Your Highness, you must only limit my assistance to showing you the way to the weaponry,” she said, “For that is all I know of it. For further assistance, you must refer to one of the soldiers stationed therein.”

“So be it.” Vallabhi smiled as she bade her attendant show the way forward.

 

***

_“Weaponry?!”_ Bijjaladeva’s brows furrowed indignantly.

"Ye-yes, My Lord." The manservant stammered while casting a fearful glance at Bhallaladeva. 

"What does that girl need the weaponry for?!" Bijjala turned to face his son.

_After three months of melancholy songs and poetry, you choose the weaponry,_ Bhalla mused to himself.

"She has an affinity for archery." he clarified. 

_And she's good,_ Bhalla told himself. He had always believed that with a little streamlining, Vallabhi could be better than the amateur that she was. Though of course, her interest in warfare stayed limited only to a fair bit of sport.

"Goodness, that brat!" Bijjala snorted once again, "Bhalla,"- he turned to face his son, - "you're being far too indulgent with that girl!"

Like every other thing, his father made considerable sense when he'd said this. Bhallaladeva _was_ being overly forbearing with her, going by his standards. However, this was a fact he chose to ignore on his own accord.

"My Lord,"- the servant blabbed again, much to his irritation.

"What is it?!" Bhalla snapped.

"The Queen wishes to avail the arena after the evening prayers," he said, "She'd asked this information to be communicated to you."

A brief grunt from the King told the manservant that he could leave. 

 

\---

 

The arena in the Maahishmati Palace, was colossal, more than twice the size of the arena in Saurashtra, and five times stronger. Furthermore it was far better equipped with diverse practice weapons.

_But it lacked the propriety to be availed by women._

"The Queen Mother handled the sword like no other,"- she had been informed by Kattappa on her tour to the arena. 

-"Fast as lightning and strong as a mustang, her adversaries fell before her like autumnal leaves when she struck them." he had said. 

Naturally, after her demise, her son wouldn't have paid much heed to retaining the earlier attributes of her reign, political, or otherwise. The arena had certainly had its fair share of changes after he took the throne. 

"Could you teach me to fence, Kattappa?" she'd asked him, impressed by stories and instances of her late mother-in-law's valour.

Kattappa had been startled. 

“My Lady,” he had bowed reverentially, - “I couldn’t possibly-”

-“I didn’t think the King would scare you too, Kattappa.” she had interrupted, although courteously. Her husband might be inattentive to niceties, she most definitely wasn’t.

Kattappa hadn’t answered. For all his valour, his slavery, - _what better description could he give to his bond with Bhallaladeva?_ \- kept his tongue tied, and head lowered.

“My Queen,”- he had politely resumed, “Aren’t you the granddaughter of the mighty Indrasena?”

“Yes, I sure am.” Vallabhi had smiled. “My father had always maintained that I get my inclination towards weapons from his genes.”

“However,”-she continued,- “My interests are almost academic, and amateurish than practical.”

“I knew your grandfather.” Kattappa said, “He was a mighty warrior of noteworthy honour, and praiseworthy technique.”

“I know,” the granddaughter replied, “I also happen to know that you were under his tutelage for some time, albeit short.”

“I did, My Queen,” a rare smile crossed Kattappa’s lips, “His parrying techniques were non-pareil. I was amongst the lucky few to have been tutored by him before he took his leave of the Royal Household for the life of an ascetic.”

“And I am amongst the unfortunate to have remained untutored by one as mighty as him,” Vallabhi rued, “Such is my misfortune, that his student refuses to teach me.”

Kattappa knew he couldn’t refuse this request. 

“As you wish, Your Highness.” he bowed, “For ease of your practice, I shall request you to call Bhairavi out from her retirement.”

“Do whatever you deem fit, Kattappa.” she said, “If you require the King’s permission, let me tell you, you already have it.”

\---

Bhalla couldn’t believe his eyes when he entered his chamber.

“My love!” he all but rushed to her. Seeing her here, in his chamber that was as much hers as it was his gave him a gush of inexplicable, rather indescribable relief.

“Your Highness.” Vallabhi bowed mechanically.

“Of course,” Bhalla resumed his composure, “This is how you choose to address your husband.”

Vallabhi knew better than to reply. She had come here only for permission to have Bhairavi, Sivagami Devi’s bodyguard reinstated into the palace as her fencing instructor. But then, like always, an infinitesimal corner in her instinct wished to see Bhalla, knowing he was well.

“My King,” she began, “There is a favour I require of you. If only you shall be generous enough to grant-”

-“You know I can grant you whatever you wish for.” she was cut short by him.

_You wouldn’t allow me everything, Bhallaladeva,_ she said to herself.

“Speak your will, and it shall be granted!” 

Vallabhi breathed. 

"Please reinstate Bhairavi in the Palace," she said.

"Bhairavi? The Queensguard?" Bhalla inquired.

"Yes, Your Highness." replied she.

"For what, if I may ask." Her husband said.

"Lessons in swordsmanship, My King." Vallabhi answered, "Kattappa deemed it fit for a woman to be present for my ease of sparring."

_For I would gladly kill anyone else who touches you,_ Bhalla smiled to himself.

He would have gladly taught her himself. But then, his midget of a wife would immediately have backed out at the prospect. 

"Very well, then,"- he told her, -"The missive shall be sent tomorrow morning itself. Bhairavi will stay in the quarters at the outskirts of the Palace, like she used to."

"I'm grateful, My Lord." Vallabhi bowed. Before Bhalla could make sense of the slight smile that had graced her lips, she left.

_It is a start, Midget,_ he said.

_You shall let me closer,_ he could almost feel himself say the words out loud as he watched her leave.


End file.
